Naruto vs fairy tail
by Devakinger
Summary: naruto vs fairy tail vs team natsu and the thunder legion major character deaths


**Naruto vs fairy tail I thought this up to brainstorm up chapters for my other story I don't Naruto or fairy tail**

* * *

Yes i understand i will kill team natsu and the thunder legion and kill any witnesses remember it cost 50 million jewels for my services mard geer mard geer responded by saying i under stand naruto then crushed the lacrima in his hands and used kamui to get to magnolia naruto started walking into town looking for any members of team natsu and the thunder legion that's when he heard a voice say please gray-sama let me stay at your house then gray cut her off by saying Lucy is staying over so im sorry juvia then he walked away i was about to follow gray but i thought of something i could use to my advantage

naruto created a shadow clone to follow gray then he walked up to juvia and asked her if she was okay she turned around to look at the voice and she saw blond hair whisker marks and hypnotic eyes one was a purple rippled patterns with tomes and the other eye was red and and was a six pointed flower pattern with 3 pointed symbol in the middle she then heard the words kotoamatskami ( the kotoamatskami is a genjutsu in naruto that can implant false memories and experiences being able to cause hatred between friends and love that doesn't exist) her eyes then glazed over and naruto implanted the false memories of him being her best friend and him having all her loyalty and that she would do anything for him even kill her friends her eyes refocused with naruto's hands on her shoulders and smiled are you okay juvia-chan she nodded and said yeah naruto-kun im alright he then said you should go home it's getting pretty late she nodded her head and started walking back to fairy hills

naruto shunshin away to his clone and dispelled him naruto then kept following gray until he reached his house naruto then jumped into the building activating his kamui and moving through the building until he reached the master bedroom that's when gray opened the door and turned on the light and saw someone looking right at him gray shouted who the hell are you and how did you get in my house the person didn't respond but gray saw his clothes search up (sage of six paths clothes) and gray said fine don't answer ill still beat you anyway the person finally responded by saying you won't see tomorrow gray narrowed his eyes and said ice make: lance naruto did nothing but stare at him as they were about to hit naruto he walked into them and they flew through him not even hitting him what thought gray fine gray said

tattoos started forming on his face then his hair moved into a spiky style he then looked at the person and said this is over for you as soon as the words left his mouth a sword appeared into his heart the person in front of him turned into wood and looked and saw the person who was in front of him behind him with a sword going through his heart naruto then said i told you you won't see tomorrow naruto then sent fire through the sword and burning gray he then redrew his sword and flashed away as he appeared on top of Lucy's roof and then kamui through the roof to Lucy's bedroom she fast asleep

he then said it's so sad when i have to kill innocent girls so ill do you a favor and make it painless he put his hand on her head and ripped out her soul then he jumped out the window and walked around until he found the fairy tail guild noticing all his targets natsu erza laxus and evergreen freed and bixslow they all went outside at different times and he created shadow clones to kill them on his signal naruto then waited until 2 o clock hit and signaled them to kill the people they followed the first memory he got was from natsu's shack shoving a pike of ice through his head and happy nailed to the fridge his second memory was laxus who was burned alive by Amaterasu and evergreen who got a magatama shoved through her brain then freed twitching from being subjected lighting style: rasengan and bixslow had a fist sized hole going through his heart by a chidori and erza had been subjected to tsukiyomi and was shown her friends dying one by one until the clone used water style to drown her

 **Next day**

* * *

as all the guild members went into fairy tail besides juvia who was beside naruto wondering where natsu erza Lucy gray and laxus evergreen freed and bixslow were naruto then used summoning jutsu: edo tensei that's when 8 coffins lifted through the ground the first one opened up and out stepped natsu the second one opened and out stepped erza then gray then Lucy then the other coffins opened up showing laxus bixslow freed and evergreen all having crack on their faces and skin with black replacing the usual white and their regular eye color naruto then said kill them all and they obeyed mercilessly slaughtering the remaining fairy tail members then naruto said planetary devastation and a rock 2 times the size of magnolia dropped on it and destroyed the town naruto and juvia started walking away to get naruto's bounty

* * *

 **and done i don't hate fairy tail i just thought this up so don't flame me for writing what i felt like and for those that will bitch and complain don't take this seriously damn it was something to help me come up more chapters for my other story so calm down it's basically a gag cause it would never happen because their from different anime the only way it could happen would be sasuke traveling through dimensions with his rinne sharingan and naruto has a pure heart so he wouldn't kill any of them so stop bitching about something that won't happen and if you guys want me to do a proper one were naruto is challenged i will but don't expect that story anytime soon**


End file.
